Vampire Diaries
by Kida Hori
Summary: Después del terrible accidente que mato a los padres de Lucy, una adolescente de 17 años que vive en Magnolia una ciudad de Fiore, y que intenta seguir con su vida sin imaginarse que conocerá a un nuevo, guapo y misterioso estudiante, llamado Natsu, quien escode un secreto que muy pronto sera descubierto con la llegada de su hermano Gray.
1. Prologo

Bueno espero les guste mi nuevo Fanfic… jejeje este va haber un poco de random de parejas tanto como Jennyxlyon, Jennyxgajeel, natsuxoc, entre otras.

En esta historia van a parecer varios OC porque no se personaje colocar en ese momento jejejeje

Como deben saber los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi héroe Hiro Mashima, y un dato más, esta historia es basada de acuerdo con la saga de L.S. SMITH.

Sin más preámbulo índice de simbología

-acciones-

"_pensamientos"_

(….) cosas que tenga que explicar

:::::::::: Cambio de escena

PROLOGO

En un oscuro bosque donde mostraba que la luz de la luna apenas penetraba en el denso bosque, el suelo está siendo cubierto por una fina neblina cruzaba por entre las raíces, las rocas, surcos de tierra en desnivel. La velocidad aumentaba a cada segundo –durante de más de un siglo viví oculto… entre las sombras… solo en el mundo… hasta ahora… soy un vampiro… y esta es mi historia…- dijo una voz masculina.

La neblina llego hasta la autopista, en esta iba un carro a gran velocidad sus luces mostraban la húmeda carretera, mientras del carro se escuchaba una canción de Paul McCartney – life and let die. Dentro del caro se encontraba una pareja joven la cual no mostraba más de 30 años. El hombre al volante miraba despreocupadamente la vía mientras miraba a su esposa a su lado discutiendo de un tema trivial.

-una hora de viaje para ver a ese tipo- dijo el hombre mientras seguía discutiendo amenamente, el hombre de unos 27 años con cabellera café y unos ojos azules, su chaqueta de cuero mostraba que estaba algo desgastada con el pasar del tiempo. –es que ni siquiera toca un grupo, solo era un man hay parado- dio un largo suspiro mirando nuevamente a la carretera –una hora de coche- dijo el hombre. –No es para tanto, el chico no toca tan mal- dijo su esposa de cabello rubio y ojos azules mirando a su esposo un una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la mujer con su larga cabellera dorada volteo la mirada al panorámico del auto mientras suspiraba. Su esposo miro a su esposa y una sonrisa surco sus labios – parecía James Blunt- dijo el hombre mientras devolvía su mirada a la carretera. – Que tiene de malo- dijo la esposa mirando a su esposo en tono burlón. –Ya tenemos uno, no necesitamos más- dijo sin quitar los ojos d la vía. La mujer soltó una ligera risa –entonces porque has venido?-pregunto con picardía, el hombre miro a su esposa y sonrió –porque te amo- dijo el hombre mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de su esposa.-y yo a ti- dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía y colocaba su mano sobre la mano del hombre.

El carro siguió avanzando, la mujer miro el panorámico – y toda esta niebla?- pregunto la mujer acercándose un poco al panorámico a ver si podía observar algo más allá de las luces del carro. El hombre movió una palanca detrás del manubrio que activo parabrisas –enseguida se quitara- dijo el hombre con voz tranquila mientras se acercaba al igual que su esposa un poco al panorámico.

De entre la neblina se vio la silueta de una persona parada en mitad de la carretera –CUIDADO!- grito la mujer, el esposo no se percató de la presencia de la persona en la carretera, haciendo que el auto chocara contra la persona y esta golpeara el panorámico del carro y saliera volando, dando uno que otro giro en el aire para luego caer al suelo. El esposo al sentir el impacto en el carro giro bruscamente el volante y pisando a fondo el freno del carro haciendo que este girar unos cuantos grados y frenara en seco. Ambos tripulantes del carro miraron para tras observando como el cuerpo de la persona que habían atropellado se encontraba en el piso sin mostrar signos de vida, la pareja choqueada por lo que acaba de pasar su respiración aumento, sus pupilas se dilataron, empezó a brotar sudor por su piel mientras que su manos temblaban.

El esposo miro a su esposa y le coloco una de sus manos en la rodilla estas bien?- pregunto, la mujer miro a su esposo, sus ojos estaban húmedos mostrando signos que estaba a punto de llorar, sus manos temblaban sin parar. –Dios mío lo hemos atropellado- dijo la mujer moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro. El hombre coloco la mano que estaba en la rodilla se la coloco en el hombre de su esposa –pide ayuda- dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta del carro y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo en la carretera, su esposa sollozaba mientras entre su bolso buscaba su celular, colgó su celular entre sus manos temblorosas y marco al 911 –vamos- dijo en un hilo de voz, esperando a que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

El esposo se acercó al hombre que esta tiro en el suelo, no se veía mucho ya que por la espesa niebla era eso apenas lo que se veía –_mira como tiene la piernas_- dijo el esposo hincándose al lado del hombre, en la luz se pudo observar que en la mano derecha del hombre tirado en el piso había un anillo, este era de plata pero mostraba que había una piedra de un color azul oscuro y sobre ella en un grabado en plata aparecía una "G" –dios mío- dijo el esposo. Acto seguido el cuerpo se levantó y tomo por el cuello al esposo, con una rapidez sobrehumana se paró detrás del esposo y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

En el auto la mujer colgó el celular al no recibir respuesta, soltó su cinturón de seguridad del auto, con el dorso de su mano seo unas cuantas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, abrió la puerta del carro y salió de este. –NO HAY SEÑAL!- grito la mujer mirando a donde se suponía que se encontraba su esposo y el hombre arroyado, cerró la puerta del carro y camino unos cuantos pasos sin alejarse del carro. –Darren?- pregunto la mujer al no ver a su esposo. –Darren?!- pregunto nuevamente la mujer al no recibir respuesta de su esposo, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. Del cielo cayo un cuerpo sobre el capo del carro, sin vida se encontraba Darren. La mujer al mirar el cuello de su marido se pudo observar habían dos orificios en su cuello mientras su alrededor estaba cubierto de sangre. La mujer grito, se tapó un poco la boca por la impresión y empezó a correr para alejarse lo más rápido del cuerpo de su esposo o su posible atacante.

La mujer se metió entre el bosque mientras seguía corriendo, con sus tacones le era algo difícil pero no le importaba, en uno de esos pasos sin control el tacón de su zapato se rompe haciendo que esta caiga al suelo golpeando la cabeza y su mano, ambas empiezan a sangrar provocando que esta saque de sus labios un quejido de dolor. Se levanta un poco adolorida y una mano la coge por la cabeza por detrás de esta, la mujer grita nuevamente pero en ese momento unos colmillos se clavan en su cuello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

Chan chan channnnn espero les haya gustado un poco corto pero es un abrebocas díganme que tal les parece si continuo si lo dejo si les ofendió -.-U jajajaja

Con respecto a mi otro fanfic pues… jejeje es que no habido inspiración hasta el momento y no creo que meta un poco de vampiros en la otra jejejeje

Okey ya luego continúo pero espero les guste este :D


	2. Piloto Parte I

**Aquí va el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fanfic pero hay que decir que:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi héroe Hiro Mashima **

**La historia es basada de acuerdo con la saga de L.S. SMITH.**

**Simbología:**

**-acciones-**

"_**pensamientos"**_

**(…) cosas que tenga que explicar**

**::::::::::::::::: Cambio de escena **

**Bueno espero les guste xD**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**PILOTO PARTE I**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Magnolia, era un día húmedo, se notaba las gotas de rocio que estaban aún en las plantas, en el tejado de una gran casa construida hace más de un siglo, con aspecto algo rústicos, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rosados que se mecían con la brisa, sus ojos eran verdes olivas, llevaba unos jeans algo desgastados, una camisa roja y una chaqueta de algodón negra, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca a cuadros que también se mecía con el viento. El chico miraba el amanecer mientras una de sus manos subía hasta su mejilla y se la rascaba un poco, se escuchaban a lo lejos los pájaros cantar. El chico se para -_no debería haber vuelto… conozco los riesgos… pero no tengo elección…necesito conocerla-_ pensó el chico mientras caminaba hasta el borde del tejado y saltaba, cae al suelo parado, mira a la casa y empieza a caminar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la habitación se encuentra una chica de cabellos dorados cogidos en una coleta de lado que dejaba el resto de su pelo suelto, sus ojos eran color chocolate, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de tiras roja ceñida al cuerpo que hacían revelar su curvilínea figura, llevaba un collar en forma de estrella. La chica pasa su mano por la repisa donde se encuentran unas fotos y unos libros, pero detrás de una sirena de porcelana saca una libreta rosa, acomoda nuevamente la sirena para que nadie se entere de su escondite de su preciado libro, camina hasta la ventana y se sienta al frente de su escritorio, coge una pluma, abre el libro y empieza a escribir.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy será un día diferente, tiene que serlo, sonreiré y resultare convincente…_

_Mi sonrisa dirá "estoy bien, gracias" o "si… me siento mucho mejor"_

_Dejare de ser la chica triste que perdió a sus padres, empezare de 0, seré una persona nueva, es el único modo de salir a delante…_

La chica de cabellos dorados mira por la ventana y suspira pesadamente, se levanta del asiento y coge el diario entre sus manos, camina hacia donde lo había sacado antes el diario y lo deposita en su escondite. Camina hacia el espejo cuerpo entero que se encuentra en su habitación, pegados al marco del espejo se encuentran un gran número de fotos, la chica de unos de los cajones que están cerca al espejo saca un brillo labial y se lo aplica a sus rosados labios, se mira al espejo y suspira nuevamente, mira su coleta y la aprieta un poco para que esta se pare más. Camina hacia la puerta de su habitación pero antes de salir mira a su habitación, sobre una mesa de noche se encuentra en un marco de metal con una foto.

En la foto aparece un señor de cabellos rubios bien peinado, con bigote y un traje de gala sonriendo, la lado de este se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios también, con unos ojos achocolatados, en su rostro aparece una sonrisa tranquilizante, feliz, despreocupada. Al otro lado del hombre se encuentra un muchacho de no menos de 19 años de pelo negro, ojos rojos, lleno de piercings sonriendo, llevaba una playera sin mangas negra, el muchacho tenia piel morena, este tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos achocolatados sonriendo de una manera honesta y al igual que su madre tranquilizante.

La misma chica que estaba en la puerta y en la foto, mira la foto de la mesa de noche y levanta la mirada al techo, parpadea unas cuantas veces para que sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no salieran y corrieran por sus mejillas. La chica se voltea para salir de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la cocina se encuentra una mujer de unos 24 años, de pelo escarlata cogido en cola de caballo por una goma elástica, lleva un suéter blanco y una camisa morada debajo, su jeans esta algo desgastado pero hacía notar su curvilínea figura, con sus ojos cafés mira lo que hay en nevera. Acto seguido entra la chica rubia que antes estaba escribiendo en su diario, la peli escarlata gira al sentir la presencia de alguien en sus dominios.

-Tostadas, puedo hacer tostadas- dijo la peli escarlata cogiendo pan de unas de las gavetas de la cocina, la rubia se acercó hasta la cafetera de la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café –no importa tía Erza, lo único que importa es el café- dijo la rubia, para luego soplar un poco y sorber algo de café. En ese momento entra un chico de al menos unos 19 años de cabellera negra, ojos rojos, piercings en casi todo su cuerpo, llevaba una camisa negra con un dragón dibujado en ella, con un saco deportivo gris, unos jeans grises desgastados.

-hay café?- pregunto el peli negro acercándose a la cafetera, la rubia saca un pocillo de una de las gavetas y se lo dio al peli negro, para luego servir un poco de café en el pocillo del peli negro. Este sorbió un poco de café sin importarle lo caliente que este estuviera. Su cara se tensiono y abrió los ojos un poco, se giro para que ninguna de la mujeres hay presentes se dieran cuenta que se había quemado, sacaba la lengua para que se enfriara un poco, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras se acumularán en las orillas de sus ojos –_maldición está muy caliente-_ pensó mientras que con una mano se echaba viento. Ambas mujeres sabían lo que había pasado, se miraron mutuamente y como si fuera acto de telepatía pensaron lo mismo –_se quemó- _pensaron ambas mujeres. Hasta que la peli escarlata conocida como Erza callera en cuenta de algo.

-Su primer día de clase y no he preparado nada- dijo mientras que se iba hasta la barra que dividía la cocina con el comedor para sacar un poco de dinero, coge unos 40 dólares y coloca 20 en cada mano. –necesitan dinero?- pregunto acercando a ambos jóvenes, -yo no- dijo la rubia y volvió a sorber su café, el peli negro miro a la rubia y cogió ambos billetes. Erza rondo los ojos para luego darse la vuelta.

-necesitan algo más?... un laptop, un perro- dijo en broma porque sabía que no se los iba a dar, mientras ordenaba las cosas que tenía en el bolso, la rubia se acercó a la isla de la cocina y miro a su tía, -se me olvida algo?- pregunto Erza volteando a mirar a sus dos sobrinos que tomaban café, la rubia puso su dedo índice en el mentón mientras miraba al techo para ver si recordaba algo –No… no tenías una presentación hoy?- pregunto para bajar la mirada y posarla sobre su tía Erza. -Pues había quedado con el director de mi tesis de vernos…- dijo mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, – oh rayos es ya que tenía que verlo!- dijo casi gritando, para soltar su cabello y coger su bolso café, mira a su sobrina. –ve tranquila nosotros no las arreglaremos- dijo la rubia, Erza sonrió para luego salir corriendo por la puerta delantera –SE ME IZO TARDE DELORIAS!- grito para dar un portazo a la puerta después de salir.

La rubia suspiro, -NO GRITES MUJER!- grito el peli negro mientras cogía una olla de arroz y empezaba a raspar lo que quedaba en la olla, la rubia lo miro y este la miro –que?- preguntó el peli negro y mientras hablaba escupió un poco de arroz sobre la rubia, la chica se limpió un poco de los granos de arroz que habían llegado a su cara y frunció el ceño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las afueras de la casa pasaba un perro oliendo el pavimento. –GAJEEL!- grito la rubia con rabia. El perro salto y miro la casa, para luego escuchar –QUE?!- grito el peli negro el perro al escuchar el segundo grito salió corriendo de la cuadra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La rubia con el puño echando humo y una vena brotando sobre su frente, miro al peli negro también conocido como Gajeel y suspiro pesadamente, -estas bien?- pregunto mientras se tranquilizaba y miraba a Gajeel, -porque habría de estarlo? Pegas como una niña- dijo Gajeel mientras seguía comiendo de la olla de arroz pero de su cabeza salía un chichón de unos 30 centímetros mientras salía humo aun. La rubia paso su mano al hombro de Gajeel –no me refería a eso… yo pregunte si estabas bien por lo de papá y mamá- dijo la rubia mientras buscaba con la mirada los ojos de Gajeel, este en cambio dejo la olla y la cuchara, trago lo que tenía en la boca y miro a la rubia, con sus manos la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos –DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO NUESTRA MADRE LUCY! ENTIENDES!- grito Gajeel para luego soltarla e irse a la puerta para mandarla de golpe al salir.

La rubia o conocida como Lucy seguía estática por lo que acaba de hacer su hermano hasta que simplemente le corrieron por sus mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas, camino hasta el comedor, se sentó en una de las sillas, coloco sus codos en la mesa de cristal y rompió en llanto mientras sus manos cubrían la cara.

Mientras tanto el televisor aun seguía encendido mostrando unas noticias, en ellas aparecieron una pareja de jóvenes no más de 30 años que había sido atacado por un animal en la autopista, en las fotos se mostraba a un hombre de cabello café y ojos azules con unos 27 años, conocido como Darren Acer, mientras que la chica era una rubia de pelo largo y de ojos también azules de 23 años, conocida como Naomi Samrof, ambos habían sido encontrados desangrados uno en la autopista y la otra en el bosque, explicaba el noticiero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un Audi Rs6 color azul celeste, va por las calles de magnolia, a una velocidad moderada, dentro del carro van dos mujeres una de ellas era Lucy y la conductora era una joven un poco baja de estatura, tiene el cabello azul corto un poco desordenado y con unos ojos cafés oscuros, sobre su cabello lleva una pañoleta que le cubría parte de la frente, iba vestida con una camiseta azul claro con una chaqueta morada y unos jeans oscuros ajustados, mientras ambas chicas llevaban una charla amena.

-y mi abuela dice que somos brujas, somos originarias de Salem… brujas y eso, es un poco loco pero lo repite una y otra vez, que la metan en una residencia de una vez!, pero luego pienso predije lo de Obama y lo de Het Leger y sigo pensando en que Hargeon será una nueva Atlántida- decía la chica peli azul mientras conducía, mientras miraba a su amiga rubia. Mientras Lucy miraba por la ventana, en su rostro se trataba de formar una sonrisa hasta que el carro paso por el lado del cementerio, la sonrisa que iba a formarse en Lucy, desapareció, sus ojos se tornaron tristes. La peli azul miro a Lucy –Lu-chan!- dijo la peli azul , Lucy miro a su amiga –_esa mirada… lu-chan-_ pensó la peli azul, –baja la tierra- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa para alegrarle un poco a su amiga, Lucy abrió los ojos –lo- lo he vuelto hacer no es cierto?... lo siento Levy-chan- dijo Lucy mientras trataba de excusarse moviendo sus manos –estabas diciendo…-dijo Lucy tratando de recordar lo que estaba hablando su amiga. Levy simplemente suspiro y sonrió –ay lu-chan que mala eres no me prestaste atención- dijo Levy inflando sus cachetes, haciendo lo que se conoce como puchero, -pero no importa te estaba diciendo que soy adivina- dijo Levy mirando a la carretera. –bueno, entonces… has una predicción… sobre mí- dijo Lucy despreocupadamente. Levy quito la vista de la carretera para mirar a Lucy –veo…- pero fue interrumpida porque un cuervo choca contra el parabrisas, ambas chicas gritan y Levy frena el carro en seco, haciendo que las llantas produzcan un sonido de fricción en el pavimento y queden marcadas, mientras que el carro gira unos cuantos grados saliendo un poco de la calle para terminar subido en la acera.

Cuando el carro por fin frena, Levy mira a su amiga –que fue eso?-pregunto un poco alterada, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Lucy – no lo había visto, por Kami, lu-chan estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada Levy, Lucy voltea a verla pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba asustada –tranquila, estoy bien- dijo Lucy tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, -_ella mintió, está muy asustada-_ pensó Levy, -fue un pájaro, salido de la nada…-dijo Levy pero fue interrumpida por Lucy. –enserio… no puedo… - dijo Lucy con la mirada baja, -no puedo seguir teniéndole miedo a los carros toda mi vida- dijo Lucy alzando la mirada para ver a su amiga.

Levy suspiro y se recostó un poco en el espaldar del asiento, cerró los ojos –predigo que este año va hacer alucinante- dijo Levy para luego abrir los ojos con lentitud y mirar a su amiga mientras esta solamente asentía -Predigo que la época oscura a terminada y que vas hacer muy feliz- dijo ya finalizando Levy, Lucy sonrió en lo último pero no era una sonrisa que ella siempre daba de felicidad y tranquilidad sino que esta era monótona y aburrida, Levy le devolvió una sonrisa para animar a su amiga y se giró para poner andar de nuevo el carro.

Cuando el carro avanza al frente de donde estaba estacionado en una señal de "PARE" arriba había un cuervo negro, este mueve su cabeza para los lados, hace su sonido característico y agita un poco las alas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la entrada de la escuela "FAIRY TAIL" va caminando un muchacho de cabellos rosados, una chaqueta deportiva negra, una camisa roja, una bufanda a cuadros blanca, unos jeans desgastados y unas gafas de sol oscuras, a su alrededor habían estudiantes que hablaban, reían, un par de chicos que jugaban a pasarse el balón de futbol americano por los aires y una que otra chica volteaba a mirar al chico de cabellos rosados. –Que guapo es- le decía una chica peli castaña a una peli blanca, otras por su parte solo lo miraban y cuando él terminaba de pasar por el lado de las chicas con solo seguirlo con la mirada casi se desnucaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los pasillos de la escuela Lucy y Levy iban caminando, -falta claramente chicos interesantes- dijo Levy mientras caminaban, hasta que esta posa su mirada en una chica, –por Kami-sama mira lu-chan la cortina de Eri- dijo Levy, -es que acaso esta de moda la ropa hippies- dijo Levy volteando para quedar frente a su casillero rojo –está algo pasada- dijo Lucy con un poco de burla mientras se recostaba en el casillero al lado del de Levy –hay no- dijo Levy mientras posaba su mirada en el chico de pelo castaño claro un poco alborotado, ojos azules, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta que mostraba que pertenecía al equipo de futbol de la escuela, lleva unos jeans oscuros anchos y unos audífonos finos en sus oídos. Mientras que no despegaba la mirada de Lucy.

Lucy voltea a mirar a donde estaba mirando Levy para darse cuenta que está mirando a Hibiki. Lucy levanta la mano en señal de saludar con una sonrisa, Hibiki la mira y devuelve su mirada al casillero se queda quieto mirando hacia abajo para luego coger un libro, cerrar el casillero con fuerza y luego dar la vuelta e irse. Lucy se queda mirando cómo se va y luego voltea a ver a Levy, se cruza de brazos –me odia- dice Lucy para luego mirar al piso. Levy la mira –no es odio, es solo "me dejaste pero soy tan bueno que escucho en silencio los éxitos de Air Supply"- dijo Levy soltando una pequeña risa.

-Lucy-san- dijo una chica de cabellos azules, ojos azules, una piel increíblemente blanca, llevaba una camisa azul oscura y unos jeans azul claro. La peli azul se fue casi corriendo a donde estaba Lucy y la abraza, -por Kami-sama, como estas?, me alegro de verte- dijo la peli azul para luego soltar el abrazo y cogerla por los hombros, voltea a ver a Levy –como esta?, está bien?- pregunto la peli azul a Ley refiriéndose a Lucy pero sin voltearla a mirar. –Juvia… estoy aquí…- dijo Lucy moviendo los brazos para que la peli azul conocida como juvia la mirara y resulto, porque está la miro –estoy bien, gracias- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa falsa que ni ella misma se la creía. Juvia sonrió y volteo a mirar a Levy, para después mirar a Lucy –enserio?- pregunto juvia, Lucy se encogió de hombros pero luego relajo su postura –si… mucho mejor- dijo pero sin querer bajo su mirada al piso. Juvia abrazo a Lucy con fuerza a tal punto que Lucy ya casi ni respiraba –ay pobrecita- dijo Juvia, mientras seguía apretando a Lucy, -no te preocupes, Juvia.-dijo Lucy mientras empezaba a ponerse morada, Levy la miraba un poco asustada ya que no podía soltar a Lucy del agarre de Juvia. –Juvia…-dijo Lucy en un último intento de soltarse, gracias a Kami que Juvia la soltó –okey, nos vemos luego, Juvia se despide- dijo Juvia para entrelazar sus dedos para colocarlos debajo del mentón y salir caminando. Lucy que estaba empezando a respirar coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas y con una mano le hizo señal de hasta luego mientras que Levy colocaba una mano sobre la espalda de Lucy y la miraba preocupada –lu-chan…- dijo Levy, mientras que Lucy trataba de retomar su respiración más tranquila –_PERO QUE DELORIAS LE DAN DE COMER A JUVIA!-_se gritó mentalmente Lucy mientras seguía tratando de respirar más tranquila. Levy se agacho a la altura de su amiga y con una gota de sudor (al estilo anime) –lu-chan lo dijiste en voz alta- dijo Levy, Lucy se para demasiado rápido y vio que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, su cara se puso roja como un tomate, -vámonos Levy-chan- dijo Lucy para luego salir lo más rápido que le podían las piernas con Levy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el patio de la escuela estaba un poco solitario, hay debajo de un árbol cerca a la cancha de futbol se encontraba Gajeel con una chica rubia de cabello largo cogido en una especie de coleta y un poco alborotado, en su cabello levaba una flor roja, tenía ojos azules, llevaba un jeans ajustado oscuro, una camisa lila un poco escotada haciendo notar sus enormes pechos, y encima de esta llevaba una chaqueta azul oscura con un material parecido al blue jeans. –No tomes más de 2 cada 6 horas- dijo Gajeel entregándole dos pastillas, la chica miro para los lados para que nadie la descubriera y se mandó las dos pastillas.

-He Jen sabría que estarías aquí con los pastilleros (también conocidos como "drogadictos" xD)-dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco un poco parado, ojos azules, llevaba unos jeans claros anchos, una camisa aguamarina claro, y una chaqueta blanca. Camino a donde se encontraba la chica conocida como Jenny, la abraza y Jenny se acerca él –hola~ - dijo un poco cantarina Jenny, el peli blanco miro a Gajeel –oye ha llamado Marilyn Manson pide que le devuelvas su ropa- dijo en un tono burlón, Gajeel tomo una bocanada de humo de su porro (los porros son los mismo "cigarrillos" si se puede decir así que fuman los pastilleros, esos cogen la yerba o droga y lo envuelven en un papel en forma de cilindro para luego fumar…ok clases de como armar un porro aquí xD mentiras… CONTINUEMOS!) y se encogió de hombros para luego soltarle el humo en la cara del peli blanco, -Marilyn Manson, estas un poco anticuado con esos insultos, porque no mejor cierras la boca- dijo Gajeel de manera desafiante, el peli blanco frunció el ceño y se le manda a Gajeel a golpearlo, pero es detenido por Jenny que lo coge de la chaqueta, y lo empuja para que se aleje de Gajeel. –he Lyon, Lyon calma- dijo Jenny mientras cogía al chico peli blanco conocido como Lyon y lo empezaba a empujar para alejarlos –Lyon calma es el hermano mayor de Lucy- dijo Jenny mientras seguía con su manos cogiendo la camisa de Lyon, -se quién es…- dijo Lyon mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello a Jenny –aun así… es idiota- dijo Lyon para coger con una de sus manos las caderas de Jenny y con la otra ponerla detrás de la nuca de la chica para poder acercarla y empezarse a besarla, Jenny le correspondió el beso.

Empezaron de un beso a uno más apasionado, Lyon acerco más la cabeza de Jenny a él para que el beso fuera más profundo, Jenny paso una de sus manos por el cuello de Lyon y empezó a pasar delicadamente su mano por el cuello de él. Gajeel que estaba hay parado miro a la pareja que ya estaban poniéndose pesados, luego miro para otro lado, aspiro nuevamente un poco del humo del porro y volvió a mirarlos, en sus ojos se veía un poco de rabia, para luego mirar para otro lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el pasillo de la escuela, antes de que sonora el timbre Lucy y Levy caminaban por los pasillos hasta que en la oficina del director la secretaria encargada de las admisiones en la escuela habla con un muchacho de peli rosa, Levy al ver el extraño color de cabello paro y como iba cogida de gancho con Lucy hizo que esta también frenara, ambas miraron al chico. –espera… quién es?- pregunto Levy algo intrigada, Lucy trato de mirar un poco más –solo veo una espalda- dijo Lucy con resignación, Levy seguía mirando al peli rosa –una buena espalda- dijo Levy de una manera seductora, Lucy sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La secretaria que era de piel morena, tenía el pelo café oscuro en risos que no le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, llevaba un bléiser rosa y una camisa del mismo color, ojeo un poco los papeles que el chico peli rosa que antes le había entregado, -tu matricula está incompleta- dijo la secretaria alzo la mirada para ver que aquel chico peli rosa llevaba gafas oscuras, bajo la mirada nuevamente para volver a revisar los papeles, -te falta la cartilla de vacunación, y necesito el expediente completo-dijo la secretaria ordenando los papeles y extendiendo la mano con estos para devolvérselos al chico.

El peli rosa se quitó los lentes oscuros mostrando sus ojos verde oliva –por favor, vuelva a revisar, seguro que esta todo hay- dijo el peli rosa mirando fijamente a los ojos de la secretaria, la secretaria miraba los ojos verde oliva mientras suspiraba, miro nuevamente los papeles –ah es cierto, esta todo- dijo la secretaria un tanto atontada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy y Levy seguían sin quitar la vista de la espalda de aquel muchacho, Levy entre cerro los ojos un poco, -Está soltero y toca la guitarra- dijo Levy, Lucy la miro con una sonrisa ni triste, ni feliz era una sonrisa normal, soltó una pequeña risa –piensas seguir con eso de que eres adivina?- pregunto Lucy en tono de burla, Levy miro a Lucy, esta se asustó pues la cara de Levy se veía muy seria –totalmente- dijo Levy en tono burlón pues está molestando y Lucy se había asustado –_ya a Levy-chan le falta un tornillo-_ pensó Lucy mientras sonreía nuevamente.

Lucy miro por encima del hombro de Levy y se percató que Gajeel caminaba por los pasillos con las manos entre los bolsillos con una cara de pocos amigos y este entraba al baño. –Ahora vuelvo- dijo Lucy sin quitar la vista de Gajeel y camino hacia el baño de hombres, mientras Levy seguía mirando al peli rosa, -por favor no seas gay- susurro Levy aun sin quitar la vista del peli rosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el baño Gajeel sacaba de su bolsillo de la chaqueta unas gotas para los ojos, se recostaba en un lava manos y se echaba la primera gota que salía del gotero. En eso entra Lucy al baño de hombres, en eso del sanitario salía un chico subiéndose el cierre del pantalón, -es la otra puerta- dijo mientras subía su cierre y caminaba hasta la puerta. Lucy no presto atención al comentario y se dirigió a donde estaba Gajeel.

Gajeel al darse cuenta de que Lucy había entrado al baño apretó la mandíbula –_ahora no-_ pensó Gajeel, en eso Lucy coge con una de sus manos la boca de Gajeel haciendo que pareciera cual pico de pato, Lucy mueve la cabeza de su hermano hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro mientras le mira los ojos a su hermano, lo suelta bruscamente y Gajeel manda su mano a la boca donde Lucy lo había cogido –coneja ahora que pa…- dijo Gajeel pero fue interrumpido ya que Lucy le mando una cachetada, Gajeel la miraba estupefacto por lo que le acaba de hacer Lucy.

-genial primer día de clase y ya estas drogado- dijo Lucy mirando a su hermano con rabia, -no es cierto- dijo Gajeel mientras colocaba su mano en donde había sido la cachetada, -donde esta?- pregunto Lucy mientras empieza a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Gajeel – lo llevas hay- pregunto mientras seguía revisando a su hermano.- basta ya Lucy- dijo Gajeel con un poco de rabia en su voz, Lucy seguía revisando, -me estas irritando sabes?- dijo Gajeel con más rabia que antes mientras cogía de las muñecas las manos de Lucy.

Lucy logro soltarse del agarre de Gajeel, paro de esculcar y miro a los ojos a su hermano –irritando?- pregunto Lucy con sarcasmo, -acaso eso es el vocabulario de los drogadictos? Si como no- dijo Lucy y volvió a esculcar a Gajeel, -déjame- dijo Gajeel y logro coger las manos de su hermana –coneja no tengo nada encima, me oyes- dijo Gajeel con más frustración -puede que parezca loca Gajeel, lo deje pasar este verano pero no voy a permitir que destruyas tu vida- dijo Lucy mirando a los ojos de su hermano y este la soltó, trato de irse pero Lucy lo impidió – no, no, no, no, sabes sigue así, pero que sepas que voy a seguirte para dañarte el subidón, me oyes?- dijo Lucy de manera amenazante a su hermano.

Suena una cisterna del baño y ambos miran al muchacho que estaba saliendo, ambos hermanos le lanzan una mirada de muerte y este hace que el chico sude frio y salga corriendo del baño. Cuando ya el chico se va Lucy suspira y mira a su hermano –Gajeel te conozco tu no eres así, no seas así- dijo Lucy con ternura tratando de hacer entender de a su hermano. Gajeel la miro –no tengo porque escucharte- dijo Gajeel quitando a Lucy del camino con cuidado y salió del baño, mientras que Lucy solo mira cómo se va.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la oficina del director, la secretaria de admisiones le entrega unos papeles al peli rosa, -gracias- dice el peli rosa, - de nada- dice la secretaria, mientras en la puerta Levy sigue mirando la espalda del chico. En ese momento el peli rosa se voltea mostrando su atractivo ser y caminando de forma imponente se dirigió hacia donde esta Levy. Esta traga grueso y ve como el atractivo chico pasa por su lado para seguir su camino. _–que no sea gay, que no sea gray, que no sea gay… KAMI! Este chico está muy bueno!_- pensaba y se gritaba mentalmente Levy sin percatarse que su boca estaba un poco abierta y que sus pies estaban caminando hacia donde el peli rosa iba. El chico pasa por los lados de los casilleros sin percatarse de que había cierta chica peli azul que lo estaba mirando detenidamente, con su celular entre sus manos, se las llevo el pecho y mordí un poco su labio inferior, -_que guapo es…-_ pensó la chica peli azul que seguía el recorrido por donde pasaba el peli rosa. –juvia estas bien?- pregunto una chica que tenía el cabello rosado sujetado en forma de coleta cogido con una goma, de su cabello caía dos largos mechones que no estaban sujetados por la goma, sus ojos eran verdes jade y llevaba una camisa de tiritas roja lo que hacía revelar sus enormes pechos. –juvia está bien, Meredy- dijo juvia soltando un suspiro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los servicios de los hombres aún se encontraba Lucy pensando en lo que había ocurrido –_Gajeel que te paso?... tu no eras así…-_ pensó Lucy, luego se miró en el espejo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, -_KYA! ESTOY EN EL BAÑO DE LOS HOMBRES- _se gritó mentalmente y miro para todos los lados, cogió con más fuerza su bolso, a paso firme camino hasta la puerta y con una mano la empujo para que se abriera.

La puerta se abrió Lucy salió del baño pero por tratar de percatarse de que nadie la viera salir de allí, choco con algo. Lucy levanta la mirada y era un chico peli rosa, este la estaba mirando con sus ojos verde oliva que le daba cierto aire misterioso, llevaba una bufanda a cuadros blanca, una chaqueta deportiva negra y una camisa roja, unos jeans algo desgastados con el tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CONTINUARA**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero les haya gustada el primer capítulo…

Como se los dije aquí iban haber parejas muy raras…. Jajajajja Lyon y Jenny? Jajaja ok no importa!

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo xD


	3. Piloto Parte II

**Bueno aquí está el 2 capítulo de mi nuevo Fanfic pero hay que decir que:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi héroe Hiro Mashima **

**La historia es basada de acuerdo con la saga de L.S. SMITH.**

**Simbología:**

**-acciones-**

"_**pensamientos"**_

**(…) cosas que tenga que explicar**

**::::::::::::::::: Cambio de escena **

**Bueno espero les guste xD**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 2**

**PILOTO PARTE II**

**ANTERIORMENTE**

En los servicios de los hombres aún se encontraba Lucy pensando en lo que había ocurrido –_Gajeel que te paso?... tu no eras así…-_ pensó Lucy, luego se miró en el espejo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, -_KYA! ESTOY EN EL BAÑO DE LOS HOMBRES- _se gritó mentalmente y miro para todos los lados, cogió con más fuerza su bolso, a paso firme camino hasta la puerta y con una mano la empujo para que se abriera.

La puerta se abrió Lucy salió del baño pero por tratar de percatarse de que nadie la viera salir de allí, choco con algo. Lucy levanta la mirada y era un chico peli rosa, este la estaba mirando con sus ojos verde oliva que le daba cierto aire misterioso, llevaba una bufanda a cuadros blanca, una chaqueta deportiva negra y una camisa roja, unos jeans algo desgastados con el tiempo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy mira los ojos verde oliva del chico peli rosa mientras lentamente se iba perdiendo en su mirada y bota un ligero suspiro –he perdona- dijo el peli rosa, Lucy sigue perdida en su mirada y ni se inmuta en que este le habla, el peli rosa mira a la puerta por donde salió Lucy y levanta una ceja, vuelve su mirada a la rubia –son...- dijo el peli rosa mirando nuevamente la puerta del baño donde había un logotipo donde aparecía un muñeco o mejor dicho un hombre de color negro – son los baños para chicos?- pregunto el peli rosa y miro a Lucy.

Lucy sale del trance de los ojos del peli rosa, mira a la puerta del baño chicos y se sonroja un poco –yo-yo-yo… es-esto no es lo que parece- dijo Lucy muy sonrojada y tartamudeando mientras movía las manos en forma de negación, el peli rosa levanta una ceja muy sexymente (no sé si la palabra existe pero sigamos! xD) –entonces que parece?- pregunto el peli rosa de forma picara, Lucy trago saliva y mira nuevamente los ojos verde oliva del chico –estaba… estaba…- dijo Lucy pensando en una buena respuesta y traga nuevamente saliva –es una larga historia- dice Lucy para luego tratar de sonreír.

El peli rosa se queda mirándola, ladea un poco su cabeza para luego volverla a enderezar y sonríe, -_esto es muy vergonzoso…- _pensó Lucy aun sonrojada –_tengo que salir de aquí- _pensó Lucy, fue a dar un paso hacia la izquierda y como si fuera obra del destino atormentarla el peli rosa dio un paso hacia la derecha haciendo que ellos quedaran nuevamente al frente, _-esto no me puede estar pasando-_ pensó Lucy algo avergonzada, dio un paso hacia la derecha y al mismo tipo el peli rosa hace lo mismo, volviendo a quedar uno al frente del otro. Lucy se sonroja más y el peli rosa da un paso hacia atrás dándole paso a Lucy para que esta siguiera su camino.

-_KYA! Es muy caballeroso- _pensó Lucy, camino hacia al frente y sin antes decir –gracias- de forma tímida, el peli rosa mira como ella va caminando por el pasillo. Lucy voltea a mirar y ve que el peli rosa aun la seguía mirando, ella voltea a mirar al frente y su cara se torna de un color rojo –_me- me-me-me… me estaba mirando…-_ pensó Lucy para luego perderse entre la gente del pasillo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dentro de un salón de paredes verdes pastel, dentro se encontraba un gran tablero acrílico con algunas letras escritas que decían "_Historia: Profesor __Fukuda housefit_", al lado derecho del tablero arriba se encontraba un pequeño televisor que aduras penas de lejos mostraba las imágenes, debajo había una repisa con algunos libros y en otra repisa esta un globo terráqueo, al lado un cráneo de plástico, habían unas cuantas sillas con algunos estudiantes, algunos durmiendo y otros tomando apuntes muy juiciosamente. Un hombre algo corpulento, moreno de ojos cafés oscuros con un peinado algo radical para su edad donde su cabello era violeta parado en las puntas, esta recostado en el escritorio principal mientras hablaba.

-Cuando nuestro estado Virginia se unió a la confederación en 1861…- decía el profesor fukuda, mientras algunos estudiantes no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención a lo que fukuda decía, entre uno de ellos era Hibiki que llevaba puesta la chaqueta del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, este miraba a Lucy que se encontraba unos asientos más adelante en la fila del lado. –hubo fuertes tensiones dentro del estado- decía Fukuda, Lucy algo aburrida por la clase voltea mirar de manera disimilada al chico peli rosa que estaba en su misma clase y se encontraba unas bancas más alejadas que ella al lado.

-los del noroeste opinaban de forma diferente que los del profundo y tradicional sur- decía Fukuda, el peli rosa quita la mirada del profesor y voltea a ver la mirada intensa de Lucy, esta se sonroja un poco. –Virginia se dividió en 1863 y la región noroeste se hizo miembro de la unión- decía Fukuda, Lucy al sonrojarse más mira para hacia al frente y cubre su cara con algunos mechones de cabello y sonríe ligeramente –_KYA! ME ESTA MIRANDO! Será que noto que me sonroje? O solo fue… si vio que me sonroje pensara que soy una acosadora…-_ pensaba Lucy.

-Virginia como estado se dividió el 17 de abril de 1863-habla Fukuda, Hibiki mira a Lucy y ve que esta tiene una reacción algo extraña de cómo se sonroja y como se esconde tras su pelo, mira para el lado contrario y ve que hacia donde estaba mirando Lucy que era al chico peli rosado nuevo y frunce el ceño, -poco después de la batalla de Fort Sumter- habla Fukuda, el peli rosa quita la mirada de Lucy pero es percibida por Levy que con rapidez saca su celular de su chaqueta y escribe un mensaje -y en junio de ese mismo año ratifico la unión a los estados confederados- habla el profesor aun en su charla.

Hibiki ve a Levy escribiendo un mensaje en su celular y este se inclina levemente para mirar lo que su compañera de al lado estaba escribiendo, y Levy luego guardarlo rápidamente -en 1870 se disgregaron- decía el profesor, Lucy siente como su celular vibra y lo saca de su mochila, ve que es un mensaje de Levy y abre el mensaje que decía "_el chico sexy te está mirando ¬w¬"_, Lucy cierra el celular y sonríe con un ligero sonrojo –_ya lo sé!- _piensa Lucy -Durante la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, se desarrollaron más batallas en su territorio que en ningún otro estado, incluidas la Primera batalla de Bull Run- decía el profesor sin inmutarse de como unos estudiantes no le habían prestado atención. Lucy más calmada alza la mirada para ver al profesor y prestar atención, mientras que el peli rosa sigue mirando a Lucy y brota una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un día soleado y como ya habían terminado las clases cierta rubia caminaba por las calles de Magnolia, pasando por el lado del cementerio mientras miraba el suelo y pateaba una pequeña piedra, Lucy mira al frente al darse cuenta que ya está en la entrada al cementerio mira el letrero de madera tallada que se encontraba en la entrada del cementerio "_cementerio de Magnolia desde 1792". _Lucy dio un paso al frente y dio unos cuantos pasos se escucha graznar a un cuervo (Graznar para los que no sepan es el sonido que hace el cuervo… me costó saberlo porque no sabía xD), Lucy mira para atrás, no ve nada y camina para adentrarse más al cementerio.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy estaba sentada en el pasto, recostada la estatua de un ángel con las manos extendidas y mirando para abajo, Lucy tenía su diario entre sus manos y saco un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir

_Querido diario:_

_Me las he arreglado, he debido decir "estoy bien, gracias", al menos unas 50 veces, sin sentirlo una sola vez, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta_

Lucy alza la mirada y al frente de ella hay una lápida que decía en ella:

"_en memoria de_

_Jude redfox Akane redfox scarlet_

_Mayo 23 del 2009_

_Amados padres"_

Lucy mira nuevamente su diario y sigue escribiendo

_Cuando me preguntan "como estas?", no quieren realmente una respuesta_

En eso llega un cuervo y se posa sobre la lápida de los padres de Lucy, el cuero grazna y Lucy levanta la mirada, suspira –ok, hola cuervo- dijo Lucy mirando al cuervo, este vuelve a graznar y Lucy menea un poco la cabeza y vuelve a escribir en su diario

_Una respuesta poco siniestra_

Mientras que Lucy seguía escribiendo en su diario una neblina empieza a aparecer a los pies de Lucy –_que es esta sensación extraña que siento?-_ pensó Lucy para luego bajar la mirada y ver una neblina extraña pasando por encima del pasto, el cuervo vuelve a graznar, Lucy lo mira –_pájaro…_ - pensó Lucy y frunció el ceño. Lucy deja su diario a un lado y se para, extiende su mano hasta el cuervo –fuera- dice Lucy para que con su mano ahuyentarlo y funciona porque el cuervo sale volando.

-_Ese cuervo es algo siniestro…- _pensó Lucy y giro para volverse acomodar en el pasto cuando antes de sentarse vio al cuervo parado sobre la estatua del ángel que Lucy antes estaba recostada, el cuervo grazna y Lucy retrocede unos pasos, sin quitar los ojos del cuervo, Lucy se agacha, recoge su bolso y empezar a caminar rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que deja su diario en el suelo. Lucy caminaba más rápido y se percató que la neblina se estaba poniendo más densa –_pero cuando empezó a salir esta neblina?-_ se preguntó Lucy internamente mientras seguía caminando.

Detrás de la estatua del ángel una sombra veía como Lucy caminaba rápidamente, Lucy al sentirse observada voltea mirar y la sombra se esconde detrás del ángel, la sombra vuelve a asomarse y Lucy sin haber quitado la vista de la estatua del ángel se da cuenta de la sombra –_pero que…-_ piensa Lucy algo asustada y empieza a correr por entre los árboles que habían al lado del cementerio, Lucy corre lo más rápido que puede o lo que le dan sus piernas por el pequeño bosque del cementerio.

Lucy empieza a bajar por una colina con rapidez y sin fijarse una pequeña rama sobre sale del suelo y hace que Lucy se tropiece y caiga al piso para luego estrellarse contra un árbol, -_au… eso duele-_ pensó Lucy mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se para, mira por donde había caído a ver si la sombra aun la seguía y al girar para seguir corriendo se estrella con algo. Lucy levanta la vista algo asustada y suspira pesadamente al darse cuenta que era solo el chico peli rosa de su escuela –_MOMENTO! QUE HACE EL AQUÍ?!-_ se preguntó Lucy abriendo los ojos como platos.

El peli rosa la miro algo extrañado por el cambio de actitud de la rubia –estas bien?- pregunto el peli rosa, Lucy respira hondo y traga saliva –_ok Lucy tu puedes pregúntale-_ se daba ánimos ella misma en la mente –estabas siguiéndome?- pregunto Lucy mientras señala el sendero que ella recorrió huyendo de su perseguidor –_bien hecho Lucy ahora él esta donde tú quieres o tu estas donde él quiere?-_ pensaba Lucy algo asustada por su ultimo pensamiento. –no… solo te vi caer- dijo el peli rosa –_bien fresquito Lucy no es el perseguidor/secuestrador/acosador/violador/asesino !... Momento si no era el quien me estaba siguiendo entonces era otra persona?- _pensó Lucy. –_no él es el único que está por acá cerca él es el perseguidor/secuestrador/acosador/violador/asesino - _pensó Lucy –ah ya veo, y estabas por casualidad en el cementerio- dijo Lucy algo sarcástica.

El peli rosa levanto una ceja –sí, estaba de visita, tengo familia aquí- dijo el peli rosa, Lucy abrió los ojos y se sonrojo –oh perdón… no era mi intención… soy una pesada… lo siento… es la niebla… me pone nerviosa y hay atrás había un cuervo y-y-y esta de locos- decía Lucy tratando de explicar pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar, el peli rosa la mira ladea un poco su cabeza, la vuelve a enderezar y sonríe, Lucy lo mira, sonríe y se sonroja más –_es más guapo de lo que pensé- _ pensó Lucy.

-me llamo Lucy- dice la rubia y sonríe un poco, el peli rosa la mira –yo Natsu- dice el peli rosa mirando los ojos achocolatados de Lucy, -lo se vamos a historia juntos- le dice Lucy con cierta timidez –K_ya! Ahora pensara que soy una acosadora-_ pensó Lucy, -y a matemáticas y francés- dijo Natsu sonriéndole a Lucy –_ok él es el acosador ¬¬-_ pensó Lucy y suspiro, Natsu se acerca y Lucy se sonroja más, Natsu extiende su mano y le quita una hoja que Lucy traía en el cabello, luego la bota, Lucy mira cada movimiento que hace Natsu hasta percatarse que en la mano de Natsu hay un anillo, este era de plata pero mostraba que había una piedra de un color roja casi vino tinto y sobre ella en un grabado en plata aparecía una "N".

-bonito anillo- dice Lucy sin perder de vista el extraño anillo, Natsu baja la mira hacia donde Lucy estaba mirando y ve que es su anillo, con su mano derecha lo coge sin dejarlo de su dedo –es de mi familia, lo llevo siempre, es increíble no?- dijo Natsu algo orgulloso del anillo y sonríe, -_ese olor…-_ piensa Natsu y luego baja la mirada tratando de rastrear el olor, frunce el ceño. Lucy se percata del cambio de actitud de Natsu y lo mira extrañada –_que le habrá pasado antes estaba todo sonriente y ahora…-_ pensó Lucy pero Natsu la saco de sus pensamientos –te has hecho daño?- pregunto Natsu, Lucy lo mira y ladea un poco la cabeza.

-que si te has raspado?- pregunto nuevamente Natsu al no recibir respuesta de Lucy, la rubia mira a su alrededor y camina hacia una piedra –no lo sé- dice Lucy mientras coloca su pierna izquierda encima para poder apoyarse, Natsu sigue mirando cada movimiento de la rubia, Lucy empieza remangarse el pantalón y ve que en su pierna hay una herida que sangra –_pero como fue que él se dio cuenta y yo no?, bueno di algo inteligente o sospechara-_ pensó Lucy –oh mira no tiene buena pinta eh?- dijo Lucy mientras apretaba un poco la herida y esta hacia que una gota de sangre se deslizará por su pantorrilla y callera por sus tobillos.

-_lo sabía olía a sangre- _pensó Natsu y una ráfaga de viento hizo que el olor a sangre llegara hasta su nariz –_huele delicioso-_ pensó Natsu y luego abrió los ojos, se voltea dándole la espalda a Lucy y sus ojos empiezan a tornarse de un color rojo oscuro haciendo desaparecer los ojos verde oliva que antes tenía, abre ligeramente la boca y empiezan a crecer los colmillos un poco. Lucy se voltea y ve que Natsu estaba dándole la espalda –estas bien?- pregunta Lucy mirando extrañada la actitud de Natsu, -debes irte- dice Natsu –_contrólate Natsu, contrólate-_ se decía Natsu tratando de calmar su sed de sangre.

Lucy mira nuevamente su herida que sangra un poco, -y cúrate la herida- dice Natsu aun dándole la espalda a Lucy, -enserio no es nada- dice Lucy y cuando levanta la mirada Natsu ya no está, Lucy mira para todos lados si lo ve correr pero no hay señal de el –_pero cuando…-_ pensó Lucy pero fue interrumpida por el graznar de un cuervo a lo lejos. Lucy se sobre salta y empieza correr nuevamente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A las afueras de la ciudad se encuentra una casa algo rustica que deja ver como entre sus grandes ventanales habían enrejados un poco góticos, la casa está hecha de ladrillo el cual se había tornado de un color rojizo, en la entrada de la casa había una fuente y en una especie de gruta donde encima había un bombillo que alumbraba esta la puerta principal, una campana se encontraba al lado con una cuerda que si la jalabas hacia que la campana se balanceara.

En el segundo piso de la casa con un balcón abierto que dejaba entrar una brisa fría de la noche, en el escritorio de madera de roble grande y ancho, junto con unos papeles revueltos, unos cuantos libros acomodados en pila hacia arriba, Natsu estaba sentado en la silla al frente del escritorio mientras miraba al techo y jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, miro hacia el escritorio, cogió un libro, lo abrió y empezó a escribir.

_Hoy perdí el control, todo lo que he mantenido enterrado en mi interior, salió a la superficie sin darme cuenta…_

_Fui incapaz de resistirme a ella o mejor dicho… a su sangre_

Natsu deja el bolígrafo entre las páginas del libro y mira la pila de libros que estaba sobre su escritorio, encima de este salía un pequeño libro de color rosado con una estrella dibujado en la portada –_Lucy… _- pensó Natsu viendo el libro

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la ciudad al frente del parque se encuentra un bar llamado "_Clover Club" _ es un poco amplio donde toca subir unas escaleras de madera y el pórtico también es de madera, hay unas mesas afuera y dos grandes ventanas que muestran lo que pasa dentro del bar, la puerta principal es de madera de roble algo robusta que tiene dos pequeñas ventanas y el pomo es de acero haciéndola parecer muy antigua. Dentro del bar hay mesas de maderas ubicadas en orden junto con unas sillas altas al lado de la pared con una pequeña repisa donde varias personas colocan sus bebidas.

En la barra Jenny estaba colocando unas cervezas en su bandeja, Jenny llevaba un delantal negro que cubría parte de su curvilíneo cuerpo, cuando Jenny termina de colocar todas las botellas –gracias- dice Jenny y sonríe haciendo que el que está detrás de la barra le sonría. Por detrás de Jenny aparece Gajeel y la coge por la cintura, se acerca a su oído –hola- dice Gajeel y le sonríe, Jenny voltea y ve que el rostro de Gajeel está muy cerca del de ella, lo aparta bruscamente y coge su bandeja –trabajo- dice Jenny para luego irse caminando a unas mesas, gajeel se queda mirando como Jenny va entregando unas cervezas a los clientes que se encuentran en las mesas.

Jenny llega a una de las mesas donde se encuentran dos clientes uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño claro y el otro lo tenía blanco, Jenny deja las dos botellas de cerveza –gracias- dice hibiki, Jenny mira a Lyon y le sonríe –quieres otra cosa?- pregunto Jenny seductoramente, Lyon le da una sonrisa sexy –no gracias- le dice Lyon y le pica el ojo, Jenny se sonroja y se va, Lyon mira como Jenny se va caminando hacia la barra a seguir con los pedidos.

Hibiki que se percata de todo lo sucedido mira a Lyon y levanta una ceja –no me digas que estas coqueteando con mi hermana- dice hibiki tratando de ver la actitud de Lyon, este lo mira y toma un sorbo de su cerveza, traga el líquido de su boca – no estoy ligando con tu hermana- dice Lyon de forma despreocupado –_pero si solo supieras lo que le hago no dirías que es ligar…-_ pensó Lyon y sonrió de forma lujuriosa, hibiki suspiro –eres un idiota- dijo hibiki y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jenny llega a la barra y ve a gajeel que estaba tomando una cerveza recostado en la barra, este la mira y Jenny se sonroja más, gajeel deja su cerveza sobre la barra y se acerca a donde esta Jenny, -_oh mierda aquí viene gajeel- _ pensó Jenny y se puso a servir más cervezas en su bandeja, -Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto gajeel mirando con rabia a Jenny, -no sé de qué hablas- dijo Jenny mientras seguía sirviendo cerezas en su bandeja sin mirarlo, - en vacaciones estas cariñosa y pegachenta y cuando entramos en clase parece que te molesto- dijo gajeel apretando sus puños.

Jenny voltea a ver a gajeel y da un paso atrás por ver los ojos de odio de gajeel –oye gajeel, te agradezco mucho las pastillas pero no puedes seguirme como un perrito- dijo Jenny con rabia tratando de no ser intimidada por la mirada de gajeel –cuando fue la última vez que te acostaste con un perrito?- pregunto sarcásticamente gajeel mientras golpeaba su puño sobre la mesa, Jenny traga grueso –baja la voz, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere que me acosté con el hermano de Lucy- dice Jenny sonrojada mirando para todos lados para ver si alguien logro escuchar la gruesa voz de gajeel.

-y nos acostamos y nos acostamos- dijo subiendo la voz un poco, coloco ambas manos en los brazos d Jenny y la mira a los ojos, Jenny se sonroja más –hicimos el amor muchas veces que ya perdí la cuenta- dijo gajeel soltando a Jenny, gajeel iba a empezar a caminar y Jenny lo coge del brazo él se voltea –nos acostamos varias veces drogados, se acabó, déjame o estropearas la historia entre Lyon y yo- dijo Jenny soltándolo del brazo, -mira quien dice mirando como Jenny había sujetado su brazo para que no se fuera –aparte ese tipo Lyon es un idiota solo te quiere por el sexo- dijo gajeel cogiendo una cerveza de la bandeja de Jenny. Esta lo mira y levanta una ceja – así? Y entonces por qué me quieres tú?- pregunta Jenny sarcásticamente y coge otra cerveza para remplazar la que se tomó gajeel y se va

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cerca de la barra dos chicas hablan ambas tiene el cabello azul y una es más baja que la otra, las manos de la peli azul más alta se mueven con cada gesto mientras habla y la bebida que lleva se va regando mientras la otra chica trata de esquivar cada gota que trata de caerle.

-se llama Natsu Dragneel, vive con su tío en la antigua posada Dragneel. No vive aquí desde que era niño, familia de militares, así que ha viajado mucho, es géminis y su color favorito es el rojo- decía juvia algo rápido que aduras penas Levy podía comprender y esta esquivaba los chorros de cerveza que caían del vaso de juvia, -has averiguado todo eso en un día?- pregunto Levy un tanto sarcástica viendo la intensidad que tenía juvia en aquel chico nuevo conocido como natsu.

-por favor lo eh averiguado en la tercera y cuarta hora- dijo juvia sonriendo, -_que rápida es juvia, ya entiendo porque dicen que es un tanto chismosa-_ pensaba Levy mientras aparecía una gota al estilo anime bajando por su sien. Juvia pone su dedo índice en el mentón y mira hacia el techo pensando cuando abre sus ojos de golpe –así… y pensamos casarnos en junio- dijo juvia haciendo regar cerveza en la camisa de Levy que estaba algo desprevenida, -Upsi- dice juvia, extiende la mano que no tenía la botella para alcanzar unas servilletas y alguien la llama –hola- dice juvia y se va dejando a Levy con la mancha en su blusa azul. –_Juvia nunca va a cambiar- _pensó Levy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy baja las escaleras de su casa con una blusa negra con bordados dorados en el pecho, de tirantes, unos jeans oscuros entubados y unas valetas negras, en su mano llevaba una chaqueta negra también, Lucy tenía el cabello suelto y cada a paso que ella daba su pelo ondeaba. Antes de llegar al piso faltando dos escalones Lucy salta y cae al piso, camina hacia a la puerta –adiós tía erza- grita Lucy sin mirar más que al techo, -para dónde vas?- pregunta erza que sale de la sala y camina hasta Lucy llevaba un buzo blanco y unos pantalones deportivos negros, en su cara estaba manchada de mermelada de fresa en su cachete

Lucy voltea a ver y ve a erza un poco desarreglada, sonríe y trata de disimular su risa –que pasa?- pregunta erza un poco extrañada por ver como su sobrina está haciendo muecas raras, Lucy levanta su dedo índice indicando la mermelada de la cara de erza y empieza a reír, erza pasa su mano por su mejilla por donde señalo Lucy y encuentra algo viscoso, mira su dedo embarrado lo huele y luego lo mete a su boca –erhelata- dice erza sin quitar el dedo de su boca (mermelada, eso dice erza), -he quedo de verme con Levy- dice Lucy, -sí, diviértete- dice erza sacando su dedo de la boca y da media vuelta asiendo señas de adiós mientras caminaba nuevamente a la cocina.

-OH ESPERA!- grita erza corriendo a la puerta antes de que Lucy la abriera – ya se no te acuestes tarde que mañana hay clase- dice erza mirando seriamente a Lucy, la rubia traga saliva y sonríe forzosamente –muy bien tía erza- dice Lucy y erza se va. Lucy coge el pomo de la puerta y la abre, levanta los ojos y ve a natsu parado en su puerta, Lucy da un paso atrás asustada –_en que momento?!-_ piensa Lucy, -lo siento…-dice natsu sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos, ella menea la cabeza y luego mira nuevamente a natsu –yo… iba a timbrar- dice natsu apuntando su dedo al timbre, Lucy mira a donde apunta natsu y ve que es el timbre.

-quería disculparme por haber desaparecido antes… sé que fue… raro- dijo natsu inclinándose un poco hacia Lucy, ella suspiro –tranquilo- dijo Lucy sonriendo –entiendo que la sangre… te pone mal- dijo Lucy y natsu sonríe –algo parecido- dice natsu, -_ya no huele a sangre…-_ piensa natsu, -que tal tu herida?- pregunta natsu mirando la pierna que se había lastimado Lucy, ella mueve su mano en negación y un poco sonrojada –bien solo fue un raspón- dijo Lucy apenada –_un momento…-_ piensa Lucy y mira con cierta intriga a natsu este abre los ojos por ver la actitud de la rubia.

-como sabes dónde vivo?- pregunto Lucy, -es un pueblo pequeño, pregunte a la primera persona que vi- dijo natsu, coloca una mano en su espalda y recuerda que estaba hay por algo, -pensé que querías recuperar esto- dice natsu sacando de un bolsillo el libro rosado pastel y con una estrella dorada en la portada, Lucy abre los ojos como platos –_MI DIARIO!-_ se grita mentalmente Lucy, -se me debía caer- dice Lucy –_mentira Lucy…. Lo DEJASTE BOTADO EN EL CEMENTERIO!- _piensa Lucy , -gracias- dice Lucy cogiendo el libro entre sus manos y uno poco apenada.

-descuida no lo leí- dice natsu, -no?- pregunta Lucy algo sarcástica –por qué no? La mayoría lo habría hecho- dice Lucy algo asombrada por la respuesta de natsu, -bueno a mí no me gustaría que alguien leyera el mío- dice natsu encogiendo los hombros, -llevas un diario?- pregunta Lucy asombrada, -claro si no anoto las cosas las olvido –dice natsu –los recuerdos son muy importantes- dice natsu, -_claro porque si no anoto se me olvidan las cosas después de los años que yo he vivido –suspiro mental- que poca retentiva tendré ya- _piensa natsu y lo sacan de sus pensamientos la respuesta de Lucy –si- dice ella mientras mira los ojos verde oliva del chico peli rosa.

-esto… voy a- dice Lucy dando un paso atrás – no te quedes hay afuera- dice Lucy mientras entra a la casa, natsu da un paso, mira el marco de la puerta y coloca sus manos alrededor apoyándose –estoy bien –dice natsu –_odio esta tonta regla de no poder entrar a las casas-_ piensa natsu, Lucy se asoma y ve a natsu recargado en el marco y ve que no entra, natsu se separa del marco y ve la ropa que llevaba Lucy –_ella es muy linda-_ piensa natsu y se sonroja levemente casi ni se nota, Lucy lo mira extrañada –perdona ibas a salir?- pregunta natsu, -si quede de verme con una amiga- dice Lucy –quieres venir?- pregunta Lucy y natsu sonríe.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Clover club en una mesa se encontraba hibiki que movía una cerveza entre sus manos, Levy que estaba sentada junto a el sus ojos seguían el movimiento de la cerveza de hibiki que pasaba de mano a mano, hasta que hibiki coge la cerveza entre un d sus manos y de un sorbo se la toma lo que faltaba, -como le va a Lucy?- pregunta hibiki mirando a Levy a los ojos, esta suspira –sus padres han muerto, cómo crees?- dice Levy un tanto sarcástica y levanta una ceja –_cálmate Levy es Hibiki-_ piensa Levy y se tranquiliza un poco –pone buena cara pero solo han pasado 4 meses- dice Levy como dando una razón para que hibiki no siga preguntando.

Está saliendo con alguien?- pregunto Hibiki, -_este chico no entiende que no le quiero hablar de Lucy…_- piensa Levy, no voy a entrometerme más- dijo Levy, hibiki la miro extrañado –coge el teléfono y márcale- dice Levy tratando de darle ánimos para que el pudiera hacer todo su cuestionario a Lucy, -no creo que sea bueno llamarla, ella me rompió a mí- dijo hibiki recostándose en el asiento – dale más tiempo hibiki-dice Levy tratando de contentarlo y le sonríe, cierra sus ojos, este le sonríe de vuelta, Levy abre los ojos como platos y quita su sonrisa para dejar abrir su boca asombrada, Hibiki voltea y ve a Lucy entrando por la puerta del bar –_bien ya llego Lucy…-_ piensa hibiki hasta que ve una melena rosa entrando después de la rubia.

Lucy entra caminando por la puerta seguida por natsu, ella lo espera y lo voltea mirar y le sonríe, este le devuelve la sonrisa. A lo lejos juvia mira la escena y deja caer su botella de cerveza al piso –HEY IDIOTA FIJATE!- grita un molesto Lyon que habla con juvia pero esta no le prestó atención, Lyon voltea a ver que mira juvia y ve al nuevo con Lucy –_no sé qué es lo que le ven a este tipo-_ pensó Lyon y luego volteo a ver juvia que apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su ceño esta fruncido.

-más tiempo eh?- dice hibiki de forma sarcástica, mira Levy, frunce el ceño y separa de la mesa cogiendo la botella de cerveza, camina hacia donde esta Lucy y natsu. Por su parte Lyon mira a nuevamente a hibiki y ve como este se acerca a natsu, frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco –_espero que se den-_ pensó Lyon. Hibiki llega donde natsu y Lucy, estos dos lo miran.

-mucho gusto, soy hibiki- dice hibiki mientras extiende su mano a natsu, el peli rosa sin pensarlo dos veces extiende su mano –hola, natsu- dice natsu presentándose seguido de un apretón de manos. Lucy mira el comportamiento que tenía hibiki y sonríe, hibiki se da cuenta que Lucy lo está mirando y le sonríe de vuelta –hola- dice Lucy sonrojándose un poco, hola- susurro hibiki.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una mesa redonda de madera y con un cristal sobre esta se encuentran 4 personas hablando, juvia que está sentada en una de las silla de la mesa, a su izquierda se encontraba Levy, a su izquierda Lucy y al frente de ella el chico peli rosa que le roba el sueño, natsu.

-entonces no alcanzaste a vivir en magnolia?- pregunto Levy intrigada, natsu miro a Levy mientras ella seguía con su cuestionario y él se limitaba a responder –mmm si y nos marchamos cuando era un niño- dijo natsu, -padres?- siguió Levy con su cuestionario, -mis padres fallecieron- dice natsu, Levy abre los ojos y ve a Lucy, la rubia abre los ojos y luego mira a natsu, este la mira, -lo siento- dice Lucy con tristeza – _natsu sabe cómo me siento…-_ pensó Lucy, -tienes hermanos?- pregunto Lucy, -ninguno con el que hable- dijo natsu para luego sonreírle, Lucy ante la acción de natsu se sonroja, -vivo con mi tío- dice natsu, -_están linda cuando se sonroja-_ piensa natsu.

Juvia mira como natsu mira intensamente a Lucy y esta lo hace igualmente sobre el –_esto no puede estar pasando…-_piensa juvia y aprieta los puños acción que es percibida por Levy –oye natsu…- dice juvia y este despega la mirada de Lucy, -como eres nuevo no sabrás lo de la fiesta de mañana…- dice juvia sonriendo internamente por ser ella la que invita al chico nuevo sexy a la fiesta. Levy la mira y frunce el ceño –_juvia que estas planeando?...-_ piensa Levy, pero antes de que juvia siguiera hablando –es por el inicio de curso en magnolia- dice Levy tratando de que natsu no fuera invitado por juvia a esa fiesta.

Natsu mira a Levy y luego mira a Lucy que lo seguía mirando –vas a ir?- pregunta natsu, colocando sus manos entrelazadas y sobre ellas su mentón sin apartar la vista de la rubia. Todas las chicas abren los ojos y la rubia es la única en sonrojarse, juvia está a punto de hacer sonar sus dientes y Levy sonríe maliciosamente –_jujuju lu-chaaaaan le están cayendo jujuju- _ pensó Levy, miro a juvia que iba a decir algo y vio que Lucy no podía decir nada, entonces vio que ella debía dar un empujón a su amiga –claro que ira!- dice Levy muy entusiasta mirando a Lucy. La rubia mira a Levy, esta le pica el ojo y le sonríe. Lucy le dé vuelve la mirada a natsu.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dentro del antiguo hospedaje Dragneel, natsu se está vistiendo al frente del espejo debajando ver su escultural cuerpo, mientras una gotas recorren el cuerpo del peli rosa (yo quisiera ser una gota –hemorragia nasal- ok no). La puerta de la habitación de natsu se abre de golpe dejando ver a un hombre, su cabello de color ocre y esta sujetado por una coleta, llevaba un camisón blanco con un chaleco café, sus pantalones eran azules, tenía un pequeño bigote, en su mano derecha llevaba un periódico.

-lo prometiste- dice hombre, extendiendo su mano para mostrarle el periódico, natsu coge el periódico y lee en el "_hallados cadáveres desangrados por un animal" _ y luego ve las fotos de dos jóvenes (La pareja del prólogo ._.). –los ataco un animal?- pregunta natsu mirando las fotos, -no me vengas con eso, ya conozco sus mañas si están desangrados por el ataque de un animal significa vampiros, pensé que lo tenías controlado- habla el hombro con un poco de irritación. –Y lo tengo- dic natsu botando el periódico a su cama.

-por favor tío natsu, magnolia es un pueblo diferente ahora, está tranquilo, pero hay personas que recuerdan lo que sucedió…- dice el hombre, natsu frunce el ceño y mira al piso –que hallas venido lo removerá todo- dice el hombre, - no es mi intensión- dice natsu cogiendo la camisa encima de la cama y se la pone –Y CUAL ES?! POR QUE HAS VENIDO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO? POR QUE AHORA?!- grita el hombre muy irritado, natsu lo mira y el hombre traga saliva –_me olvide… él me puede matar en cualquier momento-_ pensó el hombre –no tengo porque darte explicaciones- dice natsu mirando con rabia al hombre.

-lo sé- dice el hombre tranquilizándose un poco, -pero no puedes dejar de ser lo eres…-dice el hombre y natsu mira para otro lado, -este ya no es tu sitio- dijo el hombre natsu mira al hombre –y cuál es mi sitio?- pregunta natsu, -no soy quien para decírtelo-dice el hombre y traga saliva –pero volver aquí fue un error- dice el hombre, mira a natsu por unos segundos y luego sale por la puerta.

Natsu mira como el hombre sale por la puerta y este se acerca a una cómoda de madera un poco antigua por los diseños que tiene, abre las dos pequeñas puertas que está arriba y acomodados en desorden se encuentra que está llena de libros, pero no son libros de lectura sino son diarios, unos cuantos diarios que el ha escrito a lo largo de su vida, algunos diarios en el lomo tiene fechas "_2005", "2002", "1978", "1953", _entre otros. Pero había unos que no tenían fechas.

Natsu coge un diario que no tiene fecha y está un poco lleno de polvo, se notaba que era el más antiguo, desamarra el nudo que tiene para que no se abriese y abre el diario, en la primera página aparece un papel con una foto, natsu deja el diario en la cómoda y se va a sentar a su cama. Natsu sentado en la cama se pone a ver la foto, en ella estaba un chica de unos 17 años de cabello rubio, ojos chocolate, el cabello estaba cogido en un bollito con algunas cintas y joyas que caían, llevaba un collar de diamantes y sus labios eran rosados (la chica es similar… muy similar a Lucy, es una copia exacta!), debajo de la foto aparece el nombre de la chica junto con una fecha "_layla 1864" _, nastu levanta la vista y frunce el ceño.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONTINUARA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-se cierra un telón rojo y aparece una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, con un vestido rojo-

Kida: bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic, espero les haya gustado

-la gente del teatro se para a aplaudir-

Kida: o no chicos –apenada y con un ligero sonrojo-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-en la realidad: la chica de antes se encontraba dormida abrazando una almohada con un camisón blanco y una pantaloneta verde limón balbuceando cosas, mirándola habían un chico peli negro de ojos grises y una camiseta sin mangas negra, un chico rubio de ojos rojos con una cicatriz desde una mejilla hasta la otra pasando por su nariz con una bermuda azul y a su lado una neko lila de ojos rojos y un vestido azul pastel-

Wataru: kida otra vez está hablando dormida… -chico peli negro-

Hayate: que estará soñando… -chico rubio-

Hana: ki-chan es rara cuando duerme –tapándose de la boca para no reírse-

-ambos chicos miran a la neko-

Kida: dejen comentarios…-dice babeando la almohada-

Wataru: de que comentarios habla?

Hayate: no me preguntes yo solo quiero dormir

Hana: pero ki-chan no deja es muy ruidosa

Hayate: si no puedes con el enemigo únete –se acuesta en la misma cama de kida y la abraza-

Wataru: _esto lo pueden jugar dos personas_ –también se acuesta al lado de kida y le quita la almohada para kida lo abrace a él-

Hana: no me dejen –se acuesta en el pecho de Wataru.


End file.
